The Internet, through its billions of Web pages, provides a vast and quickly growing library of information and resources. In order to find desired content, computer users often make use of search utilities. Exemplary Internet search engines are well known in the art, for instance, a commonly known commercial engine is the BING search engine provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Initially upon a user expressing a desire to utilize a search utility, a homepage associated with the particular search utility is presented that includes a search query input area into which the user may input keywords or phrases for which relevant search results are desired.
With the increased usage of search utilities, search engines have begun to add features and functionality to their search engine homepages to provide users navigating to these utilities with a richer, more satisfying experience. One such feature is background content that incorporates interactive functionality to permit users navigating to the search engine homepage to discover interesting information about the content.